


kiss me, you dumbass

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sibling Incest, and javi just loves his brother ok, david's sensitive, let's pretend they had some time for themselves in richmond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: I don’t care. I love you in every way and maybe it’s not ethical, but it’s valid as long as I believe it is.They're broken, but together it doesn't hurt that much.





	kiss me, you dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't approve of romantic relationships between siblings. These characters do not exist in the real world.  
> The first tag is a warning. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Set somewhere between "Above the Law" and "Thicker Than Water", just after the group show up in Richmond in search of medical help for Kate. Like the tags say, let's pretend David and Javier had some time for a talk. 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still at the stage of intensive learning, so if you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll be happy to correct them.

  
They sat silently, peace seeping through their bones, minds going off to rest slowly. Javier felt calm for the first time in weeks and hell, he’d missed that. He’d missed feeling comfortable with himself, missed being able to breathe freely and think about everything and nothing at the same time. Without the need to worry about their safety. Without the fear that everything good could collapse in a moment.  
  
He absolutely hadn’t spare a thought for the longing in his aching heart that had been there through the entire fall of civilization; he was so sure it was normal, just a yearning for the previous world free from dead, rotten bodies. He didn’t even consider the possibility that maybe it had nothing in common with the world and instead, he was being devoured by the way his brother’s eyes used to brighten up slightly every time he smiled, his lips curving just a little and his head ducking to hide his happiness. Javier had missed the sharp line of David’s jaw, his strong hands and long fingers, and definitely missed his brother’s warm, steady presence against his shoulder.  
  
“I missed you, little brother.” Those words were everything Javi wanted at this moment, everything his heart needed. He smiled, gaze fixed on the gold setting sun.  
  
“I missed you too, David,” he managed to say without his voice breaking.  
  
It felt so normal, to just sit on stairs and look at the sunset. They used to do it whenever Javier came home, no matter how much tired or conflicted they both were. It was a small, familiar thing reminding him of good times, and he felt even more thankful for the moment of rest that they got.  
  
“I thought I’m never gonna see you again, Javi,” his brother said, his weight shifting nervously beside Javier and suddenly, there was a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He looked away from the sun to meet David’s gaze.  
  
“When I had to escape after Mama’s death, I thought I had lost you all for good,” he continued, sadness growing in his dark eyes, so alike Javier’s. Sometimes their appearance was the only thing they had in common, with their natures and ways of being so unlike. So different, yet so similar, as their Mama had used to say. “I was scared.” David’s fingers tightened of Javi’s shoulder like he was afraid that Javier would disappear.  
  
“But now, I am here. We all are,” he said, smiling reassuringly. David searched his face for something for a second, but then he gently smiled back.  
  
“I love you, you know? I always will, brother.”  
  
It was a surprising thing to hear from his always-so-tough brother, but Javi didn’t complain. He understood if David felt a bit torn-apart after their unexpected reunion – he felt very doubtful himself. And given Kate, David got it a whole worse.  
  
Javier felt the hand slid down to rest on his left shoulder blade, warm, a little too warm. He looked up again only to see confusing clouds in David’s eyes. Pressing back an amused smile – was his brother really so touched and sensitive? – he leaned forward, reaching to wrap the older man in the comforting embrace and all at once, there was a light touch on his lips.  
  
David was kissing him.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Javier almost completely lost his breath, however only a gasp escaped his mouth. He didn’t dare to move away, to scare his brother, although he didn’t know if he should do something or just wait for David to end the kiss. Maybe if he stayed still, his brother would realize what he was doing, how _wrong_ this was. Maybe if he stayed still, his brother would sober up and lean back.  
  
But no, he couldn’t. David’s lips were soft, unlike his entire attitude, and hot, and Javier could feel the more tension building up in his muscles the longer the kiss laster. He made a quick decision.  
  
Grasping his brother’s lips with his own, he almost moaned at the first sensation and brought his hand to cup David’s jaw. His own beard itched him by now, pressed to David’s cheeks, but when the older Garcia tilted his head for a better angle, Javier practically _groaned_ with pleasure. He rather felt than heard David’s chuckle – for heaven’s sake, since when his brother had such a deep voice?  
  
A tongue darted across his bottom lip and slipped into his mouth, licking each encountered tooth, leaving a hot trail on his palate, teasing him. Javier definitely moaned out loud this time and opened his mouth to give David more space; his other hand travelled to tangle itself into David’s hair and rest on his neck.  
  
Then he felt fingers sliding under the line of his belt and he jolted away with panic rushing down his veins.  
  
“I’m sorry,” was what he was given, but his answer was an easy laugh.  
  
“Isn’t it a little too late to apologize?” He asked humorously and met David’s frightened stare.  
  
“I–I’m… You could have said something!” His older brother snapped, fingers disappearing from Javier’s abdomen. He suppressed an urge to catch them and put aside on their former place.  
  
“Hey, I’m not mad. David, I’m not mad or anything. You see?”  
  
His brother glared at him furiously and something in his eyes scared Javi, but he told himself there was nothing he should fear. David was his brother. He would never hurt him. “I wanted this as much as you did. I _still_ do.” Javi reached up to cup David’s jaw once again and smiled when the man didn’t move away. “I still love you.”  
  
“This is so fucked up,” the older Garcia said, shaking his head slightly. His gaze stayed focused on Javier, though his eyes seemed less happier than they were a moment ago. Somehow, the sight broke Javi’s heart and suddenly he couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand the pain he’d been feeling since the hell broke out on earth. He barely remembered when he leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips against David’s.  
  
This time it wasn’t sweet and soft; instead he could feel blood on his tongue when his older brother’s teeth closed on his lower lip with excess strength, and David’s hands slipped under his shirt, scratching his muscular stomach, pressing on his sides, leaving bruises. He openly moaned, not minding David’s laugh, and smiled triumphantly when the older man followed after him, groaning even louder.  
  
“We gotta slow down, brother,” David whispered, breaking the contact and leaving Javier panting. Soft whimper full of protest fled from Javi’s mouth.  
  
“Why?” He asked hopelessly, sliding his thumb over David’s cheekbone and looking him in the eyes – they were dark, pupils dilated. His brother sighed.  
  
“You know why, Javi,” he whispered and moved closer to the former baseball player to lick at his jaw tenderly. It was a gesture full of affection and caution; Javier let out a startled breath and drew his free hand to rest it against David’s other cheek.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“We’re so fucked up,” David laughed bitterly, but when a hurt expression painted Javier’s face, he bit his tongue.  
  
“I don’t care. I love you in every way and maybe it’s not ethical, but it’s valid as long as I believe it is. Perhaps you should, too.”  
  
David looked down. “I do, Javi, I really do. I–I just need to think about it, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” his little brother answered right next to his ear. “Take your time. I’ll wait.” And then his soft lips touched David’s earlobe, but they were gone quickly.  
  
“I’ll wait.”  



End file.
